Green Lantern Corps (Vol 2) 40
Synopsis for "Heart of Darkness While flying back to Oa, Arisia recounts what recently happened on Daxam. When she gets down to the planet, she sees the Green Lanterns and the Black Lanterns engaged in battle. Arisia's father and mother, Fentara and Marata, fly up behind her, saying they were looking for her, the Black Lanterns' Aura Recognition shows she is feeling Love, Hope, and Fear. She asks if it's really them. Another Black Lantern flies up and says who else would it be, Arisia identifies him as her grandfather, Santara. The three Black Lanterns try to get Arisia into a "Group Hug" bu she tells them to stay back. Elsewhere on Oa, Kyle and Jade are having their reunion, Jade's Aura Recognition shows Kyle as Love and Willpower. Jade takes Kyle higher into the atmosphere and tells him she is there because his love for her has anchored her and brought her back, Jade now sees Kyle as Love, Willpower, and Compassion. In Space Sector 3599, Kryb is racing to her planet to try to save the children she had kidnapped and taken care of before they die of hunger, and she is extremely frightened by the fact that she can no longer hear their voices. Miri ambushes her and chains her with a Violet Energy Chain, having chased her across four star-fields to bring her back to the Conversion Crystals on Zamaron. Kryb pleads with Miri let her take care of the children, then she'll willingly go back to Zamaron. Kryb tells Miri to search her heart and see she is telling the truth, Miri says she only sees Love and concern for the children and concludes Kryb is telling the truth. Kryb emphatically thanks Miri for her kindness. Back on Oa, in the Oan Citadel, Salaak and some other Lanterns find eight black splotches and fear they maybe all that is left of the Guardians of the Universe. Before the Lanterns can investigate further, the Alpha Lanterns attempt to take charge by declaring the Citadel a crime scene. However, Salaak revealed a recorded message of the Guardians which declared that in the event they were incapacitated then Salaak would be in charge. The Alpha Lanterns took this as a veiled threat but Salaak told them they cannot pick and choose which laws they will and will not follow. Salaak also tells them to get out there and help defend against the Black Lanterns. Salaak then institutes a moratorium on the recruitment of new Lanterns and the forging of new rings. Jade is still trying to entice Kyle into feeling a strong enough reaction to harvest his heart but he reveals he was just trying to find out what the Black Lanterns wanted and then just starts attacking her. Jade starts fighting back and creates a construct of all the women in Kyle's life that he's been unable to save. A group of Green Lanterns go to investigate the burial site of the Sciencell prisoners when a large number of Black Rings find it and resurrect the executees who then attack the Lanterns investigating, charging the Black Lantern Central Power Battery to 45.97%. Katma Tui snatches on of the Green Lanterns from the grasp of a Black Lantern then rips out his heart and charges the Battery to 46.09%. Bzzd is flying around piercing GLs through the chest before Guy catches him in Construct chopsticks. Bzzd breaks free and continues attacking Guy, who then simply blasts him. Ke'Haan then comes up behind Guy and gores him through the left thigh. On the planet Vora, Kryb is frantically searching for the 'children'. Miri tells her there are no heartbeats and the children are gone, she meant literally as in they weren't on the planet. Miri tries to establish a heart tether using Kryb's love for the children. In the hospital on Oa, a small group of Black Lanterns is about to kill all the patients unable to move. Soranik and Iolande show up and try to stop them. Appearing in "Heart of Darkness" Featured Characters *Green Lantern Corps *John Stewart *Guy Gardner *Kyle Rayner *Kilowog *Arisia *Salakk *Soranik Natu *Iolande *Turytt *Brik *Vath Sarn *Isamot Kol *Barreer Wot *Grojamm (First Appearance Dies) Supporting Characters *Alpha Lantern Corps *Green Man *Varix *Chaselon *Star Sapphires *Miri Riam *Sinestro Corps *Kryb Villains *Black Lantern Corps *Tomar-Re *Jade *Ke'Haan *Bzzd *Katma Tui *Barin *Avir *B'rr *Fentara *Marata *Santara *Alexander Nero *Tri-Eye *Ugg-I Other Characters *Guardians of the Universe Locations *Space Sector 0000 *Oa *Crypts of The Green Lantern Corps *Space Sector 3599 *Vora Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=12834 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_2_40 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-corps-heart-of-darkness/37-170632/ Category:Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) Category:Blackest Night: Green Lantern Corps